warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Season one/Copains
Mistlepaw- I gasped. Hawktail was dead? I could not belive it. What had happened while I was gone? "What happened?" Gorserunner demanded. "How did he die?" Then I remembered, they were brothers. Nightbracken stared at him. "Hawktail was complaining of everything being to dark this morning. He said... He said he it was freezing. Then he said, later on, the coldness was becoming unbearable. That his heart felt like ice. Like he could hardly breathe." I then noticed Nightbracken was shaking, and his fur was fluffed up... Was he sick, too? I shook my head. Nah. But still, a cold feeling crept up my spine. Just then, commanding voice broke into the Clan's murmurs. "Calm down. I'm sure that this was a one-time thing. Hawktail will be missed, but we have more pressing matters," Poppystar said, her yellow eyes soft, but her expression hard. She turned to Nightbracken. "Fill me in later. You need some rest after caring for him all day." Nightbracken nodded, then padded away to his nest. Poppystar told Gorserunner to get some rest too, to relieve his grief. I trotted away to my nest, hoping to get some rest. Though my eyes were closed, my mind kept me awake. "What seems to be the problem here?" A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up. Silverrain? What was the deputy of RiverClan doing here? I saw Littlestream and Clouleaps' patrols. But hadn't Littlestream been sent to intercept Cloudleap? I heard quiet mews telling her something, as I looked up. "Ah. Thank you, Sleekfish. Can I talk to Poppystar?" Sleekfish nodded, and lead Silverrain to Poppystar's shallow nest. I wanted to spy, but I knew it was not my place. Soon, Poppystar padded up the Tallrock. "All cats fast enough to catch a rabbit, gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting." A little voice let out a sqeuak. "I can catch hares!" It was little Elmkit. His sister had died, so he was an only kit. His mother, Swanfeather, pampered him much more than my mother ever did. Poppystar opened her mouth up to speak, but Silverrain stepped up first. "As you know, Hawktail is dead. He complained of darkness and coldness. I don't know the cause of it, or if it is contagious. Any cat the has been near him today, step forwards." Only Shineflower and Creeksplash did, both of whom went on patrol with Hawktail this morning. "Okay. Meet me in the forked tunnels in you camp after this. I know Nightbracken has been near him, and I believe Nightbracken is sick, as well." Poppystar stepped forwards. "Silverrain will be staying with us until this sickness is all sorted out. Clan dismissed. Sleekfish moved to sort out patrols; he was acting as deputy while Nightbracken was sick. Silverrain lead Nightbracken, Shineflower, and Creeksplash over to the tunnels. I was glad she was staying with us for a while. I liked Silverrain. I decided to take a walk, to clear my mind. "Wait up!" Sunpaw called, as I was beginning to leave camp. "I- actually wanted some time to myself," I explained, genuinely sorry. "Okay. I understand. I'll hang with my other friends, if that's alright? I'll give you all day tommorow," she mewed. I saw little hurt in her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah. Cool," I said. Sunpaw smiled and trotted back to her friends. I padded though the grass, heading towards my favorite place. It was a circle of heather bushes, with a small stream from the ThunderClan border in it. Only Sunpaw and I knew about it. It was on our border with the rest of the world. I bounded ahead as I spotted my sanctuary. Then, I stopped dead. I saw a shadowed figure in the heather circle. I couldn't make out their fur color, or face, but... I recognized that slender tail... That wiry build... The regal shape of their face... "Dewshine?" Cinders- I snapped my gaze up as I heard my mother's name. "Wha..." I muttered. Why would somebody be calling my mother's name? The cat stepped into the dusk light. Her white splashes were tinted pink in the light, but her black fur blended into the shadows. "You're not Dewshine... I should've known. Dewshine's dead." I gasped. My heart broke into a million pieces. "She's dead?" My voice cracked. The she-cat nodded. "Yes, I saw her die. Do you know her?" The other cat asked. I hesitated. Would it be wise to tell tell this cat who Dewshine is to me? "N-no," I stammered. "I've only heard of her." The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "How? You know what, that's not important right now. Your on Clan territory. Leave. Now." She tried to sound commanding, but I could tell her voice was wavering. "I-I can't." I had ''to find out about Clan life. Maybe I could give it a try? It's what my late mother wanted. I had to honor her. "Why not?" She asked. "I... Well... Dewshine's actually my mother." I tried to stop the flow of words, but they just came out. I ''needed ''to learn what Clan light was about. "My father is Stormclaw. My mother sent me to live as a rouge, because half-Clan cats are to be killed." I widened my eyes. Did I really just say all that? She stared at me. "How... What? No. Dewshine's not your mother. She already has two kits. She was never with Stormclaw... She was loyal to her Clan. But you're right. Half-Clan cats are to be killed. They poison our Clans from the inside." She was wrong. I could... Sense it? "Yes, she is!" I protested. "Please believe me." I don't know why I needed her to belive me. I just did. "If you tell me why you're on Clan territory, I'll consider trusting you." I almost snorted. She's way too trusting. "Well, I just wanted to know if my mother is alive. And she's not." The she-cat shrugged. "Sure." But she didn't sound sarcastic. "I'm Mistlepaw. I have to get back, now. It's getting late," she said. "I'm... Cinders." The she-cat dipped her head. "Goodbye, Cinders." I watched her, backing out of the territory. "Bye. Friends?" I asked, as she dissapeared through the grass. "Maybe." 'The end. ''' Category:Into the Dark Category:Swiftclaw05's Fanfics Category:Swiftclaw05's Shows Category:Into the Dark Episodes